Creep
by Tillie231
Summary: Quand le prince des serpentards contemple Hermione le jour de son mariage, ça donne ça. Désolée le résumé est nul, c'est ma première fanfiction qui en fait est une song-fic, inspiré par Creep de Radiohead .


Creep

_When you were here before_

_Couldn't look you in the eye_

Avant, je ne pouvais pas te regarder dans les yeux. Tes yeux chocolat me brûlaient. C'est pour ça que j'ai passé toute notre scolarité à t'insulter. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer lorsque nous étions à Poudlard.

_You're just like an angel_

Tu es un ange. C'est toujours trop tard lorsqu'on se rend compte de ce qui est réellement important pour nous.

_Your skin makes me cry_

Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du froid, mais mes yeux me piquent. Tu es tellement belle.

_You float like a feather_

_In a beautiful world_

Dans ta robe blanche, tu as l'air d'une plume. Peut-être la plume d'un ange qui a décidé de venir sur terre pour rendre ce monde plus beau.

_I wish I was special_

J'aimerais tellement être spécial pour toi. Être autre chose que le petit con qui t'as insulté pendant sept ans.

_You're so very special_

Toi, tu es vraiment special. Pas parce que tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre génération, seulement parce que tu es toi.

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo._

Mais je suis un salaud. J'ai fais trop d'erreurs par le passé pour que tu remarques que j'ai changé. Je voudrais pouvoir effacer cette marque sur mon bras, remonter le temps pour ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs. A la fin de la guerre, j'ai échappé de peu à la prison. L'honneur de ma famille était brisé. Nous, les Malfoy, n'étions plus rien. Voldemort était mort, mon père en prison, je devais trouver un but à ma vie. J'ai commencé à travailler au ministère. Mon travail me sortait la tête de l'eau, ne serait-ce même que financièrement. Toi aussi tu travailles au ministère. On se croise tous les jours…

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here._

Qu'est-ce que je fous là, moi ? Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de venir ici.

_I don't care if it hurts_

Ça me fait mal de te voir, surtout aujourd'hui, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Après tout, une bonne bouteille de whisky Pur feu me fera oublier mon chagrin au moins pour une soirée.

_I want to have control_

Tout ça c'est de ta faute. Tu me transformes en loque pleine de bons sentiments à chaque fois que je te vois. Si tu savais comme je t'en veux pour ça.

_I want a perfect body_

Et pourquoi avoir choisi la belette d'abord ? Je suis plus beau que lui, plus intelligent. Je suis bien plus à ta mesure que lui.

_I want a perfect soul_

La belette a été du bon côté, elle. Est-ce pour ça que tu l'as choisi ? Parce qu'il était du côté des « gentils » ? Quoi que je fasse de toute façon, rien ne pourra jamais racheter ce que j'ai fait lorsque j'étais sous les ordres du Lord Noir.

_I want you to notice_

_When I'm not around_

Regarde moi. Je t'en prie regarde moi juste une fois. Je crois que je préférais encore quand tu me détestais, au moins tu me prêtais de l'attention. Je me demande si cela t'arrives de te demander ce que je fais et où je suis quand on ne se croise pas au ministère.

_You're so very special_

Tous les invités te félicitent, te congratulent. Potter te serre dans ses bras et tu as les larmes aux yeux. Tu es officiellement devenue la femme de Weasmoche.

_I wish I was special_

Je voudrais être spécial à tes yeux, que tu me vois autrement que celui qui a regardé sa tante te torturer sans réagir.

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo._

Mais voilà, je suis un salaud, un lâche. La lâcheté est une seconde nature pour nous les Serpentards. J'ai préféré ne rien dire pour sauver ma peau.

_What the hell am I doing here?_

Un photographe vous prend en photo tous les deux sur le parvis de l'église. Tu as l'air si heureuse ça me fait mal, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rester planter là à contempler ton bonheur.

_I don't belong here._

Je ne fais pas partie de ton monde.

_She's running out again,_

_She's running out_

_She run run run ruun ruuun.._

Cette fois tu m'as échappé définitivement. Hermione Weasley… Tu méritais tellement mieux que ça. Il ne pourra jamais t'aimer comme tu le mérites. Une petite maison avec un jardin, des vacances dans des lieux pas très lointains, et peut-être même une flopée d'enfants. J'espère au moins qu'ils te ressembleront.

_Whatever makes you happy_

_Whatever you want_

_You're so very special_

_I wish I was special..._

Au moins, tu as l'air heureuse. Je pense que ce mariage, c'était vraiment ce que tu voulais. Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu désires. Qui pourrait résister à la volonté d'une femme telle que toi ? Pas lui apparemment. Vous vous dévorez des yeux tous les deux. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être à sa place, pour avoir la place qu'il occupe dans ton cœur et dans ta vie.

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here._

_I don't belong here._

Je souris devant mes illusions. Le jour où tu m'aimeras, alors on pourra sans doute prouver l'existence des ronflacks cornus. Vous transplanez. Un à un, les invités à votre mariage font de même. Aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment compris que je ne ferai jamais partie de ton monde.


End file.
